transformertitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet (Aligned)
Ratchet (ラチェット, Rachetto) is the Autobots' medical officer of considerable skill and renown. He's only cranky when he's getting shot at, due to having a dry wit, often giving his wounded comrades a hard time for taking hits he somehow avoids. He is also a good friend of Optimus Prime, you'd be hard-pressed to find another Autobot who loves his leader as much as he does. He's as flawed as any normal being would be, and a huge vice is his Cybertronian pride. At least once, it's nearly cost him the life of a friend. Furthermore, his grief for his destroyed home world is what drives him. He didn't take the loss of Cybertron very well, and would do almost anything to get it back some day. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Fred Tatasciore (English), Not Known (Japanese), Stefano Albertini (Italian) Ratchet is the Autobots' Chief Medical Officer. Although not a might warrior when compared to the likes of Optimus Prime, Bulkhead or Ironhide, Ratchet still often finds himself in the center of battle. His dry wit helps him through it all and he is always there after the battle to patch up his friends. As you would expect, he gives his wounded comrades a hard time for talking hits that a Medical Officers somehow managed to avoid. His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian truck. Gallery File:Ratchet_WFC-VehicleMode.png|Ratchet's vehicle mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Alpha Trion *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Bulkhead *Prowl *Ironhide *Wheeljack *Warpath *Omega Supreme *Rodimus *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Slug **Sludge *other Autobots Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Soundwave **Blitzwing **Starscream **other Decepticons *Combaticons **Bruticus *Insecticons **Sharpshot **Hardshell **Kickback Weapons & Abilities Ratchet carries a Neutron Assault Rifle and an Energon Repair Ray, has the abilities Energon Barrier and Spawn Sentry. Pre-Game History War for Cybertron During the Decepticons' siege of Iacon, Ratchet was assigned to Optimus, and helped him rescue a courier named Bumblebee, who informed Optimus that with the presumed death of Zeta Prime, the Council was putting him in command. The three of them headed back to the command center, receiving a message from Jetfire that the Aerialbots were being overwhelmed and needed support. It was decided that the planetary guns, disabled earlier by Megatron's forces, needed to be brought back online. Informing Jetfire that he was taking temporary command, Optimus took Ratchet and Bumblebee with him on the mission, though when Ratchet questioned the "temporary" part, Optimus brushed it aside. When that mission was completed, they decided their next stop was the Decagon, in order to re-establish communications and coordinate Iacon's defense. Hitting serious resistance, including several Decepticon war machines and more than a few damaged lifts which Ratchet puzzled out a way around, they nonetheless prevailed with help from Bulkhead, Jetfire and Ironhide, before reaching the Decagon itself, where they encountered the former Autobot Sky Commander, Starscream. They managed to defeat him as well and retook the Decagon. He boosted the signal of a message from the captive Zeta Prime and cautioned Optimus not to act as it was clearly a trap. After Optimus was named the new Prime, he went on a mission to free Cybertron's core of Megatron's Dark Energon corruption. In order to do so, however, he needed to open the Omega Gate, which would require freeing Omega Supreme from Decepticon captivity. Omega was still badly damaged from his battle with Megatron's forces, so Optimus called in Ratchet, whom Prime, Warpath, and Ironhide protected during his operation to repair Omega Supreme. After the Omega Gate was opened, Ratchet returned to base with Omega, as field repairs could only do so much. Ratchet attempted to aid and evacuate survivors from an orbital blast form Megatron's new obital space weapon, Trypticon, when the Decepticon leader tracked him down. After exchanging gunfire, Ratchet was forced onto a ledge, and Megatron tauntingly kicked him off. The Autobot survived the fall, but was pinned down by debris. Fortunately Sideswipe was in the area and came to the rescue. As the two made their trek back to Iacon, Ratchet informed Sideswipe that he had information about the Decepticon superweapon that needed to get to Optimus right away... When Trypticon was brought back online and began destroying fleeing Autobot ships on Megatron's order, Ratchet declared the Decepticon leader completely insane. Once Trypticon fell to the surface from orbit, Ratchet organized the rescue effort. After Trypticon was defeated, he praised Optimus on his success, but the price paid was costly - many Autobots were lost, and those remaining were now forced to abandon Cybertron while the planetary Core repaired the damage. Ratchet was one of those who stayed behind with Optimus to resist Megatron's schemes, and to build an Ark to carry them from their home when the time came. Rise of the Dark Spark Fall of Cybertron During the preparations for the Ark's launch, Ratchet worked with Optimus Prime, Perceptor, and the other Autobots to recover the energon necessary for lift-off. Grimlock later identified a space bridge for the Autobots to use to escape Cybertron, but upon its' destruction, Ratchet reported that it was becoming unstable and they needed to launch as soon as possible. Thanks to the sacrifice of Metroplex, they were able to do so immediately, but they came under attack by the Nemesis. When cornered while trying to treat Bumblebee during the initial assault, Ratchet slyly used a flashing beacon to disorient the Decepticons while feigning submission. Ratchet guided Bumblebee through the Ark until he found the dueling Optimus and Megatron. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Novels Exodus Exiles Comics IDW Fall of Cybertron comics Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Aligned Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Aligned Autobots Category:Male Autobots Category:Aligned Male Autobots Category:Medics Category:Aligned Medics Category:Autobot Medics Category:Aligned Autobot Medics Category:Scientists Category:Aligned Scientists Category:Autobot scientists Category:Aligned Autobot scientists Category:Alternate Versions of Ratchet